Puzzle
Eine Serie von vier Lost "Mystery of the Island" Puzzles mit jeweils 1.000 Teilen wurde von TDC Games kreiert: Der Schwan, Die Anderen, Die Zahlen, und Vor dem Absturz. Die ersten beiden Puzzles erschienen im Juli 2006, das dritte im August 2006 und das vierte "während der dritten Staffel von Lost." Nach der Fertigstellung ergibt sich ein im Dunkeln leuchtendes Bild auf der Rückseite, wenn man alle vier Teile zusammenlegt. Die Website des Herstellers verspricht die Aufdeckung von Geheimnissen und erwähnt eine "Spoilerwarnung". Puzzle Teil #1: "Der Schwan" * Die Rückseite des Puzzles stellt den oberen rechten Teil der Karte auf der Brandschutztür dar, die Locke zuerst nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit einer fluoreszierenden Tinte gezeichnet wurde, die nur bei Schwarzlicht zu sehen ist. * Hier steht mehr über die Pfeil-Station geschrieben: Übersetzung: * Eine Reihe von Codenummern: Puzzle Teil #1 Galerie Image:Puzzle1UpperLeft.jpg|Oberer linker Teil von Puzzle 1. Image:Puzzle1UpperRight.JPG|Oberer rechter Teil von Puzzle 1. Image:Puzzle1LeftCorner.jpg|Nahaufnahme des oberen linken Teils von Puzzle 1. Image:Puzzle1RightCorner.jpg|Nahaufnahme des oberen rechten Teils von Puzzle 1. Image:Puzzle1LowerLeft.jpg|Unterer linker Teil von Puzzle 1. Image:Puzzle1LowerRight.jpg|Unterer rechter Teil von Puzzle 1. Image:Lostpuzzle1hinten.jpg|Rückseite von Puzzle 1. Puzzle Teil #2: Die Anderen ]] * Die Rückseite des Puzzles stellt den unteren linken Teil der Karte auf der Brandschutztür dar, die Locke zuerst nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit einer fluoreszierenden Tinte gezeichnet wurde, die nur bei Schwarzlicht zu sehen ist. * Hier ist eine weitere Serie von Zahlen, ähnlich der auf Puzzle #1. (Aufgrund der Handschrift und dem Umstand, dass einige Zahlen über die Zwischenräume zwischen zwei Teilen gehen, ist die Liste nicht hundertprozentig korrekt) Entlang der unteren Seite: Entlang der linken Seite: (wird an der oberen Seite des Puzzles abgeschnitten und muss auf einem anderen Teil fortgesetzt werden) Anmerkung Eines der Bildelemente an der linken mittleren Seite des Puzzles zeigt ein Schild, auf dem steht "Rec Room Rules: Listen Respect Others" ("Rec Raum Regeln: Zuhören, andere respektieren"). Dieses Schild ist in der Episode zu sehen. Es hängt an einer Wand in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. Es gibt keine Erklärung, warum es auf dem Puzzle abgebildet der Anderen abgebildet ist oder in welcher Beziehung es zu ihnen steht. Es könnte so zu interpretieren sein, dass es auf den Unterschied zwischen "andere" ("others") und "Andere ("Others") anspielt. Das Schild ist im eigentlichen Sinn an die Patienten der Psychiatrischen Anstalt gerichtet, die ihren Mitmenschen zuhören und sie respektieren sollen. Wenn man "others" als "Others" liest und damit auf die Anderen bezieht, kann man es als Warnung für die Überlebenden betrachten, dass sie aufmerksam sein und auf akustische Hinweise (Flüstern) hören sollen ("Listen"). Des weiteren sollen sie die Anderen respektieren, da es sonst zu Konflikten kommt. Es wurde schon häufig angemerkt, dass die Überlebenden sich so klar von den Anderen abgrenzen, wo sie doch selbst "Andere" aus der Sicht der Anderen sind, und damit nicht sehr respektvoll handeln. Puzzle Teil #2 Galerie Image:Puzzle2UpperLeft.jpg|Oberer linker Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Puzzle2UpperRight.jpg|Oberer rechter Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Puzzle2CenterLeft.jpg|Mittlerer linker Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Puzzle2CenterRight.jpg|Mittlerer rechter Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Puzzle2LowerLeft.jpg|Unterer linker Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Puzzle2LowerRight.jpg|Unterer rechter Teil von Puzzle 2. Image:Lostpuzzle2hinten.jpg|Rückseite von Puzzle 2. Puzzle Teil #3: Die Zahlen * Die Rückseite des Puzzles stellt den unteren rechten Teil der Karte auf der Brandschutztür dar, die Locke zuerst nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit einer fluoreszierenden Tinte gezeichnet wurde, die nur bei Schwarzlicht zu sehen ist. * Es gibt eine weitere Reiche von Zahlen, wie auf den ersten beiden Puzzleteilen. * There is another series of numbers similar to the series on puzzle #1 & #2 (Aufgrund der Handschrift und dem Umstand, dass einige Zahlen über die Zwischenräume zwischen zwei Teilen gehen, ist die Liste nicht hundertprozentig korrekt) Entlang des unteren Rands: Entlang des rechten Rands (liegt an der rechten Seite von #1 an): (wird an der oberen Seite des Puzzles abgeschnitten und muss auf einem anderen Teil fortgesetzt werden) Puzzle Teil #3 Galerie Image:Puzzle3UpperLeft.jpg|Oberer linker Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Puzzle3UpperCenter.jpg|Oberer mittlerer Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Puzzle3UpperRight.jpg|Obererer rechter Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Puzzle3LowerLeft.jpg|Unterer linker Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Puzzle3BottomCenter.jpg|Unterer mittlerer Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Puzzle3LowerRight.jpg|Unterer rechter Teil von Puzzle 3. Image:Lostpuzzle3hinten.jpg|Rückseite von Puzzle 3. Puzzle Teil #4: Vor dem Absturz ''UPDATE: As of Feb 8th, 2007, now available online from TDC Games'' Images (front) :See bottom gallery for more close-ups * Center: :* Oceanic Airlines logo * Four corners (clockwise from upper left): :* St. Sebastian badge :* Flightline motel sign :* Mega Lotto Jackpot ticket :* Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute sign * In between: :* Various character connections Map and text clue (back) * Translates to "A 'Screw' Classic, Chapter and Verse". Note: Un Vis (masculine) means in French, having a bad habbit, a weakness. Une vis (feminine) means in French, a screw. It may have been mistranslated on the puzzle. The official French name for The Turn of the Screw is Le Tour d'écrou. *As a French speaker, I feel obligated to chime in here: "un vis classique chapitre et vers" translates roughly to "a classic screw chapter and verse". But it's not proper French at all. The thing is, this phrase makes much more sense in English: "chapter and verse" is not an expression used in French. Also, the word "vis" ("a screw", no sexual connotation here) is feminine, but the article that preceeds it ("un") is masculine. The masculine word you alluded to is spelled "vice", the same as in English. Regardless of the poor grammar, the function of this phrase is clear (see cipher explanation at the top of this article) Number codes (back) Two clusters above the map: Along the left side (connects to the left side of #2): Puzzle Teil #4 Galerie Image:Puzzle4ObenLinks.jpg|Upper Left section of Puzzle 4. Image:Puzzle4ObenRechts.jpg|Upper Right section of Puzzle 4. Image:Puzzle4UntenLinks.jpg|Lower Left section of Puzzle 4. Image:Puzzle4UntenRechts.jpg|Lower Right section of Puzzle 4. Siehe auch Merchandise en:Puzzle Category:Medien und Merchandise